


【中国语】【R-18】我的青梅竹马变成了魅魔？

by Ag2SO4



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Succubus, Yuri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ag2SO4/pseuds/Ag2SO4
Summary: 各位亲爱的读者朋友们大家好，这里是彩笔新人写手硫酸银，由于平时主要写剧情向的文，所以偶尔要写一些日常向的，乃至于R-15甚至R-18的文来锻炼细节刻画（动作、心理等）的能力。因为本人是钢铁直男（被大部分人这么评价），所以文笔比较直截了当，R-18文也不太喜欢用隐晦用语（其实是看得太少不知道怎么用），还请大家谅解。以后的小练笔都会发在AO3，欢迎大家随时来看。如有意见或建议欢迎友善指出！
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Kudos: 4





	【中国语】【R-18】我的青梅竹马变成了魅魔？

侑做梦也没有想到，自己准备回家度过一个愉快的周末时，会在家门口遭遇意外……而且是令人面红耳赤的意外。  
时间回到15分钟前。  
“将这份悲伤的心情起名为‘雪色光晕’……”侑哼着歌，一路向家门口走去。正当她准备掏出钥匙开门时，她发现一个阴影投在了自己面前的大门上。  
背后发凉的侑猛地回头，只见一个身影穿着大衣，戴着兜帽，不断地喘息着，她露出的半张脸上满是汗珠。  
“啊，是步梦酱啊……”侑松了口气。  
步梦不发一言，她扑上来把侑按在门上，不由分说地吻上了她的嘴唇。  
“唔唔……”步梦的舌尖娴熟地挑逗着侑的舌头和牙龈，侑感到自己的脸腾地红了。她试着挣扎，可步梦的力气似乎比以往更大。步梦一只手钳住她的两只手腕，她便是动弹不得了。  
舌吻持续了大约两分钟，步梦才终于松开了口，一丝丝闪亮的线连着两人的嘴唇。  
“步……步梦酱，你这是怎么了？”侑惊诧地捂着嘴，刚刚激烈的深吻让她几乎要窒息了。  
“对不起，我……我好难受……”步梦拖着哭腔道。她掀起兜帽，侑才注意到她的变化：她生出了一对弯弯的恶魔角。  
“先进屋坐下再说吧……”侑看着青梅竹马的泪眼，调整好呼吸，便打开门请她进了屋。

“呜……呜呜……”步梦坐在侑的床上，一面啜泣一面脱下大衣，露出了自己的恶魔爪和恶魔尾，以及小腹上的心形纹身。  
“这……这些都是真货，不是化装？”侑试着碰了碰步梦的尾巴。  
“咿……咿！”步梦娇喘一声，全身颤抖着倒在了床上，她的尾巴猛地绷直了。  
“这……这是怎么回事啊……”侑还没来得及细想，就被步梦翻身而起按倒在了床上。  
“好……好热……嗯……想……想要……”步梦伏在侑身上，胸口压住胸口，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头贪婪地缠上了青梅竹马的舌头。  
侑本能地闭上双眼，她有些害怕起来了。但不知为何，胸口传来的步梦的心跳声让她紧张的心放松了下来。  
她睁开双眼，面前是紧闭双眼，急促呼吸，享受着深吻的步梦。  
“她那么难受……我不帮帮她的话，还有谁可以帮她呢？”侑下定了决心，无论步梦接下来要对她做什么，她都会接受下来。  
她不愿意看到自己最好的友人陷入痛苦。

做完深吻，步梦的面色如同东京湾的夕阳一般，更加潮红了。  
“步梦酱，我知道你现在很难受，大概是欲火焚身一样吧……”侑做出了决定，她调整好呼吸说道。  
“对……对不起……”步梦抽泣着，她知道自己做了一般朋友之间绝不会做的事。  
“我知道，可你既然来找我，那就说明我们想得一样吧？”  
“我会帮你的，把你的欲火毫无保留地发泄到我身上吧，步梦酱！”侑解开上衣，脱下裙子，张开双臂，抱住面前的青梅竹马。  
步梦感到胸口一紧，她的眼泪一瞬间决堤了。  
她疯狂地扯开侑的文胸和内裤，沿着脖子一路吻到乳房，同时手指伸向侑的下身，轻柔地深入私处，寻找着侑的敏感点。  
“呜……温柔一点哦，步梦酱……”侑声音发颤，她还是第一次被其他人触摸下体，不免有些紧张。  
“嗯……”步梦一边抚着侑的面颊，一边轻轻地舔舐着侑的乳头。  
“啊……”随着步梦的触摸，侑忽然全身绷紧，呼吸也急促起来。  
“是……是这里吗……”步梦明白自己找到了青梅竹马的敏感点。她一面继续施加刺激，一面轻轻地蹭着侑的小腹——她从小就知道，侑的小腹特别敏感。  
“不行……要去了……要……啊……”  
侑反弓起腰，一股清流随着娇声从她的下体喷涌而出。

“侑酱……舒服吗？”步梦凑近侑的面颊，感受着侑急促的喘息。她的下体也早已水如泉涌了。  
“嗯……步梦酱……也想要了吧？”侑微笑着回味着高潮的余韵，而后试着伸出手，从步梦的大腿根往下身摸去。  
“啊……侑酱在……在摸我重要的地方……嗯……”步梦舔着湿漉漉的手指，感受着侑笨拙的抚摸，她全身都止不住地震颤起来。  
“对不起，我没怎么做过这种事……其实就是没有做过这种事。”侑明白，云雨之事最重要的是让双方都能身心愉悦，只顾着自己舒服太自私了。可她实在是没什么经验，她有些担心自己能不能做得好。  
“侑酱……心里装着我，我……好幸福！”步梦潮红的脸上也浮出微笑，她指了指自己的嘴唇，而后双手挽住侑的脖子，闭上双眼。  
侑释然了，她俯下身子，轻轻把双唇贴上步梦的嘴唇，两人的舌缠在一起，唾液也融在一起。  
侑试着模仿刚刚步梦的手法去探步梦的敏感点，她一边探，一边用舌尖挑逗步梦的乳头，另一只手还轻轻抚摸着步梦的恶魔尾。  
“啊……好棒……好想就这样……永远……永远和你在一起……”步梦喘息着，含情脉脉地告白道。  
“嗯……我会的……我们就这样一起，直到变成老奶奶吧！”侑心底一颤，差点流下泪来。  
“啊，就是……就是那儿……侑酱……爱你……爱你！”随着侑加快手上的动作，步梦全身剧烈颤抖起来。一股乳白色液体慢慢渗出了她的下体，她眼神迷离地倒在了床上。

“谢……谢谢招待，请把今天的事情都忘了吧！”侑家的门廊里，步梦穿上鞋子，扣好大衣的纽扣。不知为何，和青梅竹马云雨一番之后，她的体态便恢复了正常。头脑冷静下来的她现在感到十分不好意思。  
“你说要和我永远在一起，那段我可以不忘掉吗？”侑半开玩笑地问道。  
“真是的，侑酱好坏啊！”步梦的脸又泛起了红晕，她一路小跑着出了门。  
“步梦酱……我……真的很配不上你……”侑叹息道。经历了今天这一番事情，她才意识到，自己在步梦心里的分量，远比步梦在自己心里的分量重得多。

**Author's Note:**

> 各位亲爱的读者朋友们大家好，这里是彩笔新人写手硫酸银，由于平时主要写剧情向的文，所以偶尔要写一些日常向的，乃至于R-15甚至R-18的文来锻炼细节刻画（动作、心理等）的能力。因为本人是钢铁直男（被大部分人这么评价），所以文笔比较直截了当，R-18文也不太喜欢用隐晦用语（其实是看得太少不知道怎么用），还请大家谅解。  
> 以后的小练笔都会发在AO3，欢迎大家随时来看。  
> 如有意见或建议欢迎友善指出！


End file.
